Nocterrors
The Nocterrors are the monsters of Kamen Rider Element. Member Hierarchy Led By: Grasshopper Nocterror Generals and Notable Members: * Bat Nocterror * Cobra Nocterror * Spider Nocterror Monster Types: Minor Nocterrors Grunts/Foot Soldiers: None Battled: Kamen Rider Element Background History Major Nocterrors * Grasshopper Nocterror * Bat Nocterror (Bat Man) * Cobra Nocterror (Cobra Man) * Spider Nocterror Motifs: Black Widow Spider, Rotary Drill Corrupted Tile: Niobium The Spider Nocterror was the first General Nocterror that Element meets. By tapping into the Niobium Element Tile, the Spider Nocterror could activate his drill-powered apendages. The Spider Nocterror is a reference to Spider Man, the first monster in Kamen Rider history. The Spider is also part of the legendary Shocker Trio of monster motifs, along with the Bat and Cobra. Minor Nocterrors Phase 1 Nocterrors * Wolf Nocterror Motifs: Gray Wolf, Werewolf Corrupted Tile: Indium Appears in: Episodes 1-2 The Wolf Nocterror was the first created. By tapping into the Indium Element Tile, the Wolf Nocterror could let out sonic screams. It was destroyed by Kamen Rider Element's Hydrogen Dynamic Strike. The Wolf Nocterror is a reference to Colonel Zol. * Gecko Nocterror Motifs: Gecko Corrupted Tile: Chloride Appears in: Episodes 3-4 The Gecko Nocterror was the second monster Element faced. By tapping into the Chloride Element Tile, the Gecko Nocterror could release toxic gas. It was destroyed by Kamen Rider Element's Hydrogen Dynamic Strike. The Gecko Nocterror is a reference to Yamogeras. * Firefly Nocterror Motifs: Firefly Corrupted Tile: Beryllium Appears in: Episodes 5-6 The Firefly Nocterror was the third monster Element faced. By tapping into the Beryllium Element Tile, the Firefly Nocterror could instantly teleport short distances. It was destroyed by Kamen Rider Element's Oxygen Dynamic Strike. The Firefly Nocterror is a reference to Elekibotaru. * Jaguar Nocterror Motifs: Jaguar, Creeping Vines Corrupted Tile: Phosphorus Appears in: Episodes 7-8 The Jaguar Nocterror was the fourth monster Element faced. By tapping into the Phosphorus Element Tile, the Jaguar Nocterror could grow and control plants. It was destroyed by Kamen Rider Element's Oxygen Dynamic Strike. The Jaguar Nocterror is a reference to Jaguarman. * Rhinoceros Nocterror Motifs: Rhinoceros Corrupted Tile: Calcium Appears in: Episodes 9-10 The Rhinoceros Nocterror was the fifth monster Element faced. By tapping into the Calcium Element Tile, the Rhinoceros Nocterror could summon earthquakes with a stomp. It was destroyed by Kamen Rider Element's Sulfur Dynamic Strike. The Rhinoceros Nocterror is a reference to Saigang. * Owl Nocterror Motifs: Horned Owl Corrupted Tile: Manganese Appears in: Episodes 11-12 The Owl Nocterror was the sixth monster Element faced. By tapping into the Manganese Element Tile, the Owl Nocterror could inflict his victims with freaky hallucinations. It was destroyed by Kamen Rider Element's Oxygen Dynamic Strike. The Owl Nocterror is a reference to Owl Man. * Armadillo Nocterror Motifs: Armadillo, Magnet Corrupted Tile: Cobalt Appears in: Episodes 13-14 The Armadillo Nocterror was the seventh monster Element faced. By tapping into the Cobalt Element Tile, the Armadillo Nocterror could access ferromagnetic manipulation. It was destroyed by Kamen Rider Element's Iron Dynamic Blast. The Armadillo Nocterror is a reference to Armadillong. Phase 2 Nocterrors * Neo-Wolf Nocterror Motifs: Arctic Wolf Corrupted Tile: Gallium Appears in: Episode 17 The Neo-Wolf Nocterror is the first Phase 2 Nocterror Element faced, and his eighth overall. By tapping into the Gallium Element Tile, the Neo-Wolf Nocterror could access cryogenetic powers. It was destroyed by Kamen Rider Element's Hydrogen Dynamic Slash. Other Nocterrors * Scorpion * Cricket * Cockroach * Tiger * Hedgehog * Catfish * Crocodile * Flying Squirrel * Slug Notes * The name of this villain faction is a combination of the words nocturnal and terror. It is also possibly a pun on night terrors. * All of the Nocterrors are based on nocturnal animals and monsters from the original Kamen Rider series.